


Provoked

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-14
Updated: 2001-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ's a lady.  She would never hit someone.  Unless she was provoked or something.





	Provoked

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: A little Galileo.  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name attached.  
Author's Note: (Yeah, yeah. All Stacy's fault.) We're starting fresh here. It has nothing to do with my previous posts.

Summary: This is because somebody--and I'm sorry, I can't find who--thought that CJ should be the one to deck Tad Witney. CJ's a lady, you know. She would never hit anyone. I mean, unless she was provoked or something...

Provoked (1/1)

"I thought it went well," Sam said of the televised classroom.

"Yeah. A good life lesson," CJ agreed.

"About last night at the Center," he began, but CJ entered her office and closed the door on him. She walked behind her desk, slipped out of her shoes and sat down with a sigh.

"Hey Miss Good-In-Bed," Josh said.

"I'm so not up for this right now, Josh," she said. "Please leave." 

"Come on CJ..."

"Out."

"You hardly ever do anything that I can pick on," he insisted.

"Get OUT!"

His eyebrows rose and he just looked at her.

"Josh, leave," Toby said quietly. They hadn't even noticed him open the door.

"You know, Toby. I don't work for you," Josh said.

"But I scare you anyway."

Wisely, Josh left without another word.

"You, too," CJ said, motioning for Toby to follow him.

Toby closed the door and stood in front of CJ's desk. Eventually, she lifted her head from her hands and looked at him. "Fine. What?"

"I'm assuming the good in bed thing came from Tad Whitney?" he asked.

She sighed and waved her hand. "Actually, Tad said I wasn't bad in bed. No, wait, after that he said I was good in bed. Then I kind of shouted that I was great in bed."

"You couldn't just leave it?" He didn't even wait for an answer. "No, of course you couldn't just leave it." He sat down on the couch. "CJ, I never would have hung up if I thought the Tad would bait you like that."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

"I handled it."

"By announcing your sexual prowess to the Kennedy Center."

"Yeah, thanks Toby. I'd nearly forgotten."

"CJ..."

"You're trying too hard, Toby. It's okay. Everyone's talking about the classroom. And I never thought I'd say it, but thank God for green beans. Obviously the guys who heard were business men from Nebraska or something, because it didn't surface in either briefing this morning."

Toby sat quietly and looked at his hands. "Late lunch?" he asked.

"I'll eat at my desk." She started to move files around in hopes that he would leave.

"Come on. Italian or Thai. You choose."

"Do you think it's wise?" she asked, slipping her shoes back on. "Being seen dining with a women who's announced herself as great in bed?" He stood and held her coat for her. "Thank you," she said absently.

"I figure it can only improve my reputation." She turned and caught his smirk before he cleared it from his face.

CJ had relaxed with the arrival of the wine and bread.

"It's been a tough morning," Toby said.

"We work at the White House, Toby. When isn't it a tough morning?"

He took another sip of his wine. "Good point." His cell phone rang. "Hello? Yes, Leo. Yes."

"What is it?"

"Just a second, Leo." He put the phone down. "Nothing big, but I'm going to take it outside so the people at the next table stop glaring." He raised his voice a little more towards the end and glared at the occupants of the next table before rising to leave. "Be right back."

CJ was left munching on breadsticks and sipping her wine. She sensed Toby return to his chair without looking up. "That was quick," she said.

"Hello, again, CJ."

CJ's head snapped up at the voice of Tad Whitney. "Tad, what do you want?"

"Well, I thought maybe now that you'd had time to think..."

"I didn't make myself clear last night?" she asked. "I don't know what more I could have done."

"Well, I thought--for the sake of old times--I'd give you an opportunity to make things right," he said smugly.

<What a weasel,> she thought. "Tad," she said deliberately. "Simon   
is well-qualified and already in the department."

"Now, I'm sure there are other opportunities."

"There are no other opportunties. Not for you. And it has nothing to do with our past."

"You can't honestly expect to stand there and tell me that and have me believe it!"

"First of all, I'm *sitting*. And yes, I can because it's the truth. You know, you walked out on me. I won't tell you it didn't hurt at the time, because it did. Five minutes, Tad. That's how long it took me to come to my senses."

"So, who did you have to sleep with to get the job?"

"Excuse me?"

"Or are you providing other services?"

"Okay, that's enough." CJ could barely control her voice, but she couldn't let him drive her to a screaming fit in a restaurant surrounded by people. "I suggest you leave."

He stood. "On second thought, none of them would probably put up with you. Always gotta' be in charge, don't you? Still, long flights can get boring."

CJ stood. She wouldn't let Tad tower over her in an attempt to intimidate. "Leave. Right now," she said in a whisper. Toby wasn't the only one who could conjure up a whisper to stop traffic.

"The people at State thought I had the job before I even interviewed. You made me look like a fool. You've affected my entire career." His voice was growing louder.

"You don't need any help in looking like a fool. And if you won't go, then I will." She turned to head for the coat check.

"You are such a bit--"

She wasn't even sure the word entirely cleared his mouth before her right fist connected with his jaw. She had the momentum of the turn behind the punch and Tad landed on his butt.

Once he was down, CJ noticed Toby quickly approaching. He closed his cell and dropped it in his pocket. "Check please!"

-END-


End file.
